


Pomme-Frights

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Pomme-Frights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



I am being haunted.

I don’t mention it to the psychiatrist, because, well, the whole stranded on Mars for months thing is plenty of fodder for conversations. And I’d like to get a clean chit and go back to work, thanks. 

But I’m being haunted all the same. By french fries. 

And I feel like an alcoholic at a wedding with an open bar. Just one, the aroma whispers. Just one. Like anyone can stop at one. It’s never just one.

I can’t go into a restaurant without smelling them, or seeing them. Crisp. Golden. Salty. 

Potatoes. 

**No!**

Well...

_Maybe. ___


End file.
